


[Podfic] till time ignites a spark

by ZoeBug



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Practice Kissing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of pendule's "till time ignites a spark"-It almost feels like it's happening to someone else — it feels like he's just a spectator to the reality around him the way he has been for the last seven years; like he's been apart, outside of his own life, a ghost to only look and not touch. It feels like he's slipping through Adam's fingers. Or maybe Adam's slipping through his.God, he's never wanted to hold on to something this much.Five times Gansey and Adam kiss.





	[Podfic] till time ignites a spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [till time ignites a spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794312) by [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules). 



> The world needed more Gansey/Adam. The world needed more TRC podfic. The answer was obvious and I took the matter into my own hands.
> 
> Enjoy!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4gds67gu9abu6ms/%5BTRC%5D_till_time_ignites_a_spark.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:28:10

* * *

 Music credit: ["War" by Emmy the Great](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_tfHYLBYHM)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5794312)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
